


What Happens on Set, Stays on Set

by Cusp_of_Sensitivity



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Jai Courtney - Fandom, Jai Courtney - Freeform - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Concert tees are great lingerie, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Feelings, Fingerfucking, Floor Sex, On Set, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Public Nudity, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Table Sex, Trailer Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cusp_of_Sensitivity/pseuds/Cusp_of_Sensitivity
Summary: The reader is a crewmember working on Jai Courtney's new movie, and catches his eye for a bunch of steamy encounters.





	1. The Casting Couch

**Author's Note:**

> I loved reading all the great works by Lulu3, pillowtalk_batman, and FrecklefaceB and was inspired to try my hand at writing for Jai.

_“Always fuck the lighting guy. He can make or break your career.” - Career advice from a burlesque performer_

 

You were on your knees going through the crates of lighting equipment to put together what was needed for the next sequence. It wasn’t the most glamorous or exciting part of moviemaking, but you were still over the moon to be working on your first movie. Your family had been part of Hollywood since the beginning, working behind the cameras to bring movies to life. Every year, you watched the award shows to cheer on whichever family member was nominated. You always jumped at the chance to visit the set when your parents’ work allowed it, and you’d fallen in love with movies at an early age. It was no question that you were going to film school, and after graduation, you joined the family business, becoming an apprentice, which basically meant doing all the tedious grunt work that no one else wanted to do. It wasn’t what you envisioned yourself doing on a movie set, but the family rule was that everybody had to work their way up to get more responsibility. So, you were determined to do your best at even the most trivial and menial tasks.

You had put most of the equipment in the transport bags when you heard the office door open and close, followed by two masculine voices. The Australian accent you immediately recognized as belonging to Jai, one of the lead actors in the movie. The other guy you recognized as one of Jai’s costars from another movie he did a few years back and who was in town for a hot new theater production. You heard the creak as they sat down on one of the couches and silently thanked God that the one across from it was hiding you from their vision. The two men started to catch up with each other, and you reached for the next piece of equipment, but you froze when you realized that moving it would make a lot of noise that would alert the two men to your presence, so you hung your head as you realized you had to wait for them to leave.

As Jai and his friend continued to talk, you found yourself thinking about the two of them. You’d met Jai only briefly, when he’d introduced himself to all the crewmembers, but you’d noticed that he had an easygoing nature and he loved being on film sets as much as you did. And he was always willing to jump behind the bar and make everyone’s favorite cocktail once filming was done for the day. He was one of those actors that was referred to by name, not as the “talent”, which was the crew codeword for “asshole”. His friend, on the other hand, was certainly deemed worthy of the “talent” label, if the scuttlebutt you’d heard was true. And then your eyes bulged at what he said next.

The guy was talking about one of his female costars in the play, and how he was trying so hard to get her into bed with him, but he wasn’t getting anywhere with her. You silently mouthed a “what the fuck?!” that he would be talking openly about this and cursed the fact that your only exit was the same door they’d entered through. You closed your eyes and inhaled deeply, wishing that this nightmare would end. Fate, however, was not going to be that kind. Jai revealed that the actress had been one of his costars in his last movie, and that he’d fucked her during filming. He then went into incredibly graphic descriptions of the sex positions she liked, techniques on how to eat her out, the sounds she made when she came. Your face turned bright red, partly from embarrassment at having to overhear their conversation, but mostly because you felt yourself get wet at Jai’s explicit words of what he did to the woman and you felt a pang of envy, wishing you could’ve been in her place.

Just when you thought you couldn’t take anymore, a phone went off and Jai’s friend said he had to get back. Jai wished him luck and you breathed a sigh of relief when you heard footsteps and the office door open and close. You stood up, happy to be off your knees, but your hand flew to your mouth as you saw that Jai’s friend was the one who left, and that Jai was still sitting on the couch, looking at you with wide eyes.

“I was putting together equipment for the next scene,” you said sheepishly, and Jai closed his eyes and groaned as he realized you had overheard the entire conversation.

“Look, I’m really sorry you heard that,” he said, flushing a little with embarrassment. “We didn’t think anyone was in here. I apologize if you were offended by what we said.”

“I’m not offended,” you told him, trying to put him at ease. “I’m wet.” You bit your lip and cursed whatever had possessed you to say that last bit, but you saw Jai’s eyes darken with desire.

“Is that so?” he asked, his voice getting deeper as he let his eyes rake over your voluptuous curves. “Let’s see.” He crooked his finger, motioning for you to come over.

Moving to stand in front of him, you slowly pulled the skirt of your maxi dress up to midthigh, then reached under to pull down your underwear, stepping out if it and holding it up to show the pale blue fabric with the dark wet spot in the middle of the crotch. Jai reached out to take them, but you moved them just out of his reach.

“Not unless you’re going to do something,” you said teasingly.

Jai answered you with a sexy smile and grabbed your panties from you, holding them up to get a better look, and you saw his nostrils flare as he caught your scent.

“Yeah, actually, I am going to do something,” he said, tossing your panties on the couch and undoing his belt to open his pants.

Jai pulled you onto his lap and you gripped his shoulders to steady yourself as he moved you to straddle him. He eased his pants off his hips and put his hands under your dress, guiding your hips into position over him. One large hand held you in a firm grip while the other guided his erection to your core.

“Well, this is a surprise,” he said, and you gasped as you felt the hot flesh of his dick brush against the bare skin of your hairless mound.

You blushed, afraid he might think you were weird for going completely bare down there, but you enjoyed the feeling of smoothness and clearly, so did Jai. You felt his tip circling your entrance to release your juices onto him, and you started to squirm, wanting more of the sensation, but his grip tightened to hold you right where he wanted you. You moaned as you felt him slide into you, biting your lip as your walls stretched out around him. You’d had three boyfriends in college, and you weren’t a virgin, but none of the guys you’d been with had been as big as Jai.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Jai growled, feeling the resistance of your body around him. “Is this your first time?

“No,” you told him, shaking your head. “I’m just small. You need to go slow on this part.”

Jai groaned but did as you said, slowly easing you down his hard length a little at a time. Your guys had liked the feeling of your body wrapped around theirs, but you had never felt anything like the sensual wonder of having Jai inside you. He was solid, heavy, and totally male, and while you desperately wanted to hurry, you knew this part couldn’t be rushed. You brushed your lips against his as you felt yourself bottom out on him, your pussy stretched taut around his strapping erection. 

“Does this part need to be slow too?” Jai asked, his hands cupping your ass, but staying perfectly still until he felt the tension ease.

“Just the entry,” you said, enjoying the feeling Jai’s hardness inside you. “You can do what you want now.”

“Good,” he said with a sexy gleam in his eyes.

He lifted you up and then slammed you back down on his dick, making you gasp. The first stroke hit your g-spot, and you prayed it wasn’t a fluke. The second stroke proved that it wasn’t. Jai’s hands were squeezing your ass as he brought you down on him in a pounding rhythm over and over. When he was confident that you could maintain the pace he’d set, his hands moved upward, sliding the straps of your dress off your shoulders, and pulled the top down to bare your large breasts to him. He massaged them roughly and his teeth nipped your earlobe as he whispered hot words to you, telling you how good your pussy felt, and encouraging you to ride him harder. He trailed kisses down your neck until he found the soft spot that he wanted, then bit and sucked hard, and you knew there would be a mark later. Moving lower, his mouth closed over your breast, his tongue laving the peak into a tight pebble while his fingers pinched and rolled the other into the same state.

“Are you going to come for me, honey?” Jai said the words against your skin as you both felt your walls squeeze him tightly, signaling your approaching climax.

“Yes,” you panted, your hips pumping like a piston. “I’m so close, Jai.”

“Ladies first,” he said roughly, his hands returning to your hips to bring you down hard on him. His thrust sent you over the edge, your head tipping back and your mouth opening in a silent scream as you experienced your first real orgasm. Before the convulsions had dimmed, Jai pulled you back to him, his mouth latching onto the opposite side of your neck to leave a matching mark to the first one. He held your hips tighter as he hammered into you and you felt his dick thicken as he found his release inside you. The warm wet bloom reminded you that he wasn’t wearing a condom, but you remembered that you got your contraceptive shot a month ago, so you didn’t need to worry about anything on that score. Jai thrust into you a couple more times to thoroughly empty himself then sank back into the cushions, taking you with him.

“That was amazing,” he said into your ear, his breath ragged while he ran his hands appreciatively up and down your thighs. You said nothing, content to simply listen to your heartbeats as they returned to normal. After a few minutes of basking in the afterglow, Jai roused you from your drowsiness.

“What time is it?” he asked, giving your ass a firm smack, and you let out a tiny yip as you jerked upright.

“It’s a quarter to three,” you told him, looking over at the clock on the wall. Jai grimaced.

“I have to be on set in fifteen minutes,” he said, easing you off his lap. You wanted to protest, but you knew time really was money when it came to making movies. He smiled at your look of disappointment as his dick slid out of your still vibrating pussy. You stood up, letting the dress fall back around your ankles, and you pulled the top back into place as Jai stood and refastened his pants. He looked at you with pure male satisfaction as he picked up your panties and shoved them into his pocket.

“I’ll see you around,” he said, giving you a cheeky wink before he walked out the door. 

You smiled as the door closed behind him, then groaned as you realized that you had to carry the equipment bags over to the set without any underwear on and Jai’s cum running down your inner thigh.


	2. Back in Black

You let out a breathy moan as Jai’s dick slammed you into the carpeting with punishing force, beginning your next round of sex, and you knew you were going to be sore the next morning.

You knew very well what you did to get yourself into this position. You showed up to work wearing your favorite AC/DC concert tee, only to find when you hit the craft service table for lunch, Jai was wearing the exact same shirt. He had that devastatingly sexy smile on his face as his eyes looked you up and down, lingering just a little too long on your ample chest, and you blushed, remembering your last encounter with him. He reached over to grab a piece of fruit, his arm deliberately grazing your breast, and whispered an invitation to come to his trailer after you got off shift. You whispered your agreement and took your tray over to where some of the sound guys you knew were sitting. They were talking about the recent anime expo that they’d gone to, which you had passed on because you were saving up to attend the steampunk convention on the Queen Mary in six months. They showed you the pictures on their phones and you envied the creativity of the cosplayers as you flipped through them. Your eyes drifted over to where Jai was sitting with his costars, and you could see that he wasn’t pleased that you were joking around with other men. You decided to ignore him and finished your lunch, depositing your tray in the dish area and reporting for your next assignment. 

To your chagrin, it was the very next scene that Jai was working on. A shit eating grin spread across his face when he saw you standing among the other crewmembers. The director gave a brief description of the scene they were shooting and what he wanted the actors to do. The call for quiet on set came and you watched as Jai and the other actors got into position. Action was called, and the actors launched into their lines. You let your training take over and your focus went to the position of the actors in relation to the lights and you noticed certain dark spots that shouldn’t be there. When the director yelled cut, you immediately went over to adjust the position of the lights. Looking over, you saw Jai’s eyes on you and, feeling brave, you went over to him and pointed out which lights he needed to pay attention to for the scene. He nodded, and you went back to where you were standing. The director yelled action, and you noticed that this take was much better. The director yelled cut, pleased with what he got, and you and the other crewmembers broke down the set to set up for the next scene.

You were bent over placing some stands into their carry case when you got the feeling of being watched. You looked over your shoulder and saw Jai staring at you, clearly enjoying the view of your ass. You zipped the cases closed and stood upright, carrying them over to the next scene, putting a little twist in your hips because you knew he was watching.

The next eight hours flew by and before you knew it, it was time to clock out. You put your thumb on the biometric reader on the timeclock and waited for the automated voice to say, “thank you”. Once you heard that, you made your way over to the trailers, reading the names until you found the one that belonged to Jai. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, you quickly knocked on his door. You chewed your lip nervously, not sure if he was even there. To your relief, the door swung open to reveal Jai, out of his costume and back in the shirt and jeans from earlier. 

You climbed the steps into the trailer, and Jai slammed the door shut behind you, then pulled you into his arms for a searing kiss. His tongue slid between your lips while his hands palmed your ass, lifting you up to feel the heavy bulge in his jeans. Your senses were reeling from his kiss as he opened your pants, and you could feel him sliding them down your legs, your underwear going along with the denim. Your hands went to the hem of your shirt to pull it off, but Jai stopped you. 

“Leave it on,” he told you, and you did as he said, instead reaching up to undo the clasp of your bra, sliding the straps through the sleeves and off your arms.

“It’s binding,” you said, tossing it on the pile of your clothes, so you stood in front of him wearing only the shirt.

Jai smiled and pulled you back into his arms, nibbling on your lips as his hand went between your legs, his large finger parting your plump folds to find your clit easily. You moaned when he pressed down on the tiny bundle of nerves, and his laugh was dark and sensual as you rubbed yourself against his hand. He let you take off his pants so that he was in the same state of undress as you were. You reached out to touch the thick shaft standing fully erect from his body, but he grabbed your wrists, shaking his head and walking you back toward the couch, pushing you to fall back on the heavily padded cushions. You thought he was going to come down on top of you, but instead Jai sank to his knees, spreading your legs apart. You felt his warmth breath fan your heated skin and he licked a broad stripe over your slit and folds. You giggled, your hips jerking back instinctively.

“That tickles,” you said when Jai raised his head, his eyebrow cocked at you. 

He gave you an arch look and lowered his head again. His fingers clamped down on the soft skin of your inner thighs to hold you firmly in place as he tasted you. This was the first time that a guy had gone down on you, and you weren’t sure what to expect, but Jai had no hesitation in feasting upon your body. His tongue slid between your folds to find your clit, pressing it over and over until you moaned even louder than the first time he’d touched you, your arms thrown back over your head to grip the pillows. His finger pressed your opening to release a honeyed flood and his tongue moved lower to penetrate you. Your back arched at the silky feel of his tongue as he tasted your core. His hand snaked up your body, pushing your shirt up, making it bunch right under your breasts. He reached under the soft material to squeeze your breast, his thumbnail flicking back and forth over the nipple to harden it. You were so caught in the erotic web that you almost missed what Jai said.

“What?” you asked, trying hard to see through the haze of lust.

Jai’s eyes were almost black as he surveyed the picture of debauchery that he’d turned you into. 

“Those guys you were with earlier,” he repeated, sliding a finger into your pussy to find you completely drenched. “Are you fucking them?”

“No!” you cried, feeling that you would lose your mind if Jai didn’t finish you off soon.

“Good,” he said, turning his finger to rub your g-spot to reward you. “Because I really hate sharing.”

“You make it sound like I belong to you,” you gasped out, knowing you couldn’t much more of this.

Jai laughed darkly as he moved to brush his lips against your inner thigh. “That’s because,” he said, kissing the other one, “you do.” He caught one of your plump nether lips with his teeth and sucked, making you whimper.

He slid a second finger into you to join the first, torturing you until you begged him to let you come. He put his mouth on your clit and sucked hard, at the same time spreading his fingers to stretch your pussy, rubbing the sensitive walls, and you fell apart completely. Your body bowed as you climaxed, utterly defenseless as Jai rose up to hover over you. You felt pressure, as Jai pushed himself inside you then let your muscle spasms pull him deeper, making your body do the work of taking him in. He braced himself above you, drinking in the sight of your orgasm and you saw the tension in him as he fought his own release. 

When your breathing slowed, and the convulsions had dimmed to an intimate massage of his length, Jai pulled out until out only his tip remained inside you, then came crashing back in full force, pressing you down into the couch. He continued the hard, pounding rhythm and you were moving swiftly toward another climax. His eyes went down to your chest, a smile curling on his lips as each powerful stroke made your unrestrained breasts bounce up and down beneath your shirt.

“You’re mine,” Jai said in a raw voice, his eyes locking onto yours as he barreled into you, and you shivered at the blatant possession you saw there.

“Yes,” you panted, desperately trying to reach the peak so you could fling yourself off.

“Say it,” he ordered with another brutal stroke.

“I’m yours, Jai,” the words escaped your lips and Jai crushed his mouth to yours, letting you taste yourself. He pulled your leg up along his torso, changing the angle of your hips to fuck you deeper and faster, and you finally found the release you were searching for. You eagerly jumped off the edge into pleasure, and this time Jai joined you, unable to resist the lure of your climax. Your hands reached forward, gripping his buttocks to hold him to you as your pussy milked his dick of cum.

The two of you collapsed into the cushions, and you stroked your hands up his back, enjoying the weight of him on top of you.

“Fancy a beer?” he asked, raising his head from your chest.

“I’d love one,” you replied as he peeled himself off your perspiration slick body. You watched him saunter over to the mini fridge, completely unashamed of his nudity, and pull out two beers. You closed your eyes and stretched, but you were quickly brought up short.

“Jai!” you exclaimed, jerking upright when he pressed the cold bottle against your nether lips, which were still sensitized from his amorous attentions.

“Just cooling off your hotbox.” He said with a lascivious wink, handing you the bottle of lager as you sat up and sitting down, taking a swig from his own bottle. You took a drink and he pulled you into his lap, one of your legs slipping between his.

“So, what happens now?” you asked as the two of you sipped your beers.

“You’re a great fuck,” Jai told you, running his hand up your thigh, “and we have a lot of great sex for next six months.” His tone softened when he saw the light in your eyes dim slightly. “I can’t promise anything more than that, honey,” he said, his hand brushing your cheek.

“I understand,” you said, taking another sip of beer to hide the pang of disappointment.

“Besides,” he said, trying to lighten the mood, “your father told me he’d kill me if I broke your heart.”

“Which one?” you asked with a smile. “I have two of them.”

“Eli,” he said, referring to your biological father.

“Bruce is the one you need to watch out for,” you advised, taking another sip. “He’s very well connected. You could end up with a poodle head in your bed one morning.” You winked, letting him in on the family joke.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he said with a smile, setting his beer aside, pulling you closer and moving your hair out of the way.

“What are you doing?” you asked as his breath caressed your neck.

“Reminding you not to have anything other than lunch with those guys,” he said before sucking hard on your neck to refresh his previous mark, which had begun to fade.

Your core started to melt again with the feeling of his lips on you and his fingers lightly tracing your folds. Feeling bold, you set your beer down next to his and moved off his lap to kneel on all fours beside him, your hand stroking up his leg to his hip before dipping lower.

“And what are you doing?” Jai asked, reaching for his beer as your fingers wrapped around the base of his broad shaft.

“Just a little reciprocation,” you told him innocently, bending over to lick your tongue up his hardening length, tasting the muskiness of his skin, the saltiness of his cum, and the sweetness of your own juices blended together. You heard his deep groan as you ran your tongue along the ridge of his bulbous cockhead.

“Fuck,” Jai swore as your mouth closed over him.

You started slow, to gauge how much of him you could take without choking. You whorled your tongue around his tip, then lowered your mouth down an inch while your hand was pumping up and down. You repeated the action, letting yourself take a little more of him into your mouth each time. Jai’s fingers tangled in your hair, urging you lower, and his groans were all the encouragement you needed. As you continued your exploration of him, his other hand slid down your back and squeezed your ass repeatedly, before moving between your soft thighs. You moaned when he inserted two fingers into your wet sheath, causing vibrations that turned him on even more, so he pumped his fingers faster, curling them to find your g-spot. Your hand cupped his balls, fingers stroking the baby smooth underside, and you were rewarded with another groan from Jai.

“You’ll get a mouthful if you keep doing that,” Jai warned, but he still lifted his hips to go deeper into your mouth, silently telling you not to stop.

You gave his balls a gentle squeeze, and suddenly Jai’s grip on your hair turned to iron, keeping your head still as his hips jerked upward to push his full length into your mouth. You felt the twitch as you deepthroated him, the one signaling that he was about to come, and pulled back slightly, but he was still too far into your mouth for you to do anything other than swallow the cum that landed on your tongue. You drank him down, your hand pumping to make him spill every drop. When he was empty, you slowly eased him from your mouth, placing a soft kiss on his tip before letting him go. Raising yourself back up, you saw Jai looking at you with the same fully satiated look he’d had the first time he’d fucked you.

“Like that?” he drawled, his eyes going to your mouth, watching your tongue flick at the corners like a cat licking cream from its whiskers.

“Well,” you said, reaching over him to grab your beer and take a sip, “you definitely taste better than this beer.”

Jai smirked and brought the fingers he’d had inside you to his lips, licking your juices from them. “So do you,” he said with a wicked smile, before giving your ass a hard smack.

“What was that for?” you asked, putting your beer down.

“You were a bad girl,” Jai said, pulling you down and turning you so you were stretched back across his lap.

“Was I?” you asked, your voice becoming huskier as you looked up at him.

“Uh huh,” he said, pushing your shirt up to your armpits to bare your body. “You didn’t come like a good girl.” 

“I can be good for you, Jai,” you said as his hand closed over your breast. He was right. You were wet, but you hadn’t reached your release point when he had.

“Can you?” he asked, his other hand slipping between your legs, the insertion of two fingers into your soaked pussy causing you to arch up. “Let’s see how good you can be.”

Jai moved his fingers, turning them to stroke you in exactly the right spot to make your toes curl. You moaned as he played with your body, that sexy smile lighting up his face as he watched you get hot all over again. His hands worked in time to bring you closer to the climax you missed earlier, one thumb rubbing your nipple while the other pressed your clit. You felt the ache of your body desperately demanding release, so you tilted your hips up to let him slide deeper into your sheath.

“Please fuck me, Jai,” you said breathlessly, your body undulating across his lap. You could feel his thick erection press into the small of your back, and you wanted nothing more than to have it pounding into you once again.

“Isn’t that what I’m doing?” he asked, his talented fingers stroking your walls until they tightened around him.

“I want to come on your dick. Please,” you begged, your thighs moving to trap his hand between them, your eyes silently pleading with him.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Jai said, freeing his hand and easily picking you up and sitting you on his lap facing away from him, your hands on his knees.

You felt the fat head of his shaft open your body and you squirmed, trying to accommodate his size. Jai swore crudely and, with both hands on your hips, jerked you down fast so he was buried to the hilt inside you. You whimpered slightly because sliding down hadn’t been comfortable but being completely wet had kept it from being truly painful.

“Touch yourself,” Jai told you as he began the powerful surging rhythm that soon had you breathing like you were running toward a finish line. 

Your fingers found the bundle of nerves that he had so expertly played with earlier, and that touch combined with the strokes ramming your g-spot sent you into the stratosphere. You cried out softly as your pussy squeezed Jai’s hard length, shuddering at how amazing it felt to have him inside you. Your fingers left your clit and went lower, cupping his balls and rolling them. You heard more profanity as his thrusts sped up, and you couldn’t help but smile when Jai found his release and flooded your body with cum. You leaned back against him, completely limp as he gripped your hips and thrust the last of his load into you before softly kissing your cheek.

“Good girl,” he whispered in your ear, then handed you back your beer.

“Mmm,” you said, taking a sip. “You know, I’m starting to think my favorite place in the world is sitting on your dick.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Jai laughed, kissing your neck. His arm snaked around your waist to pull you closer, and the two of you sat in companionable silence, finishing your beers.

You closed your eyes and let your head fall back on his shoulder, not letting yourself think about anything other than having Jai inside you. Your hips shifted as you settled more comfortably, but you felt his grip tighten on you.

“Careful,” he whispered, “Or else,”

“What?” you countered. “You’ll be ready for another round? Explain to me how that’s a bad thing,” you said, nipping at his solid jaw.

“You’ll be sore tomorrow,” Jai said, squeezing your large breasts tightly. “And the couch could use a rest.”

“Then I won’t be able to move without feeling what you’ve done to me,” you parried, grinding your hips against his and feeling his dick spring back to life. “And we should probably move to the floor.”

You were lifted, and you clung to Jai as the room spun and then you were gently deposited on the floor. You let out a giggle as he hoisted your legs over his shoulders at the same time as he thrust into you, making him feel bigger than before. You clung to him, ready for the hard, fast ride that he was going to give you. The climax that you found was like a thousand stars bursting before your eyes, and you gripped him in an agony of satisfaction. The two of you stayed locked where you were until your heartbeats returned to normal.


	3. The Shower Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the story of Jai chasing the "Suicide Squad" director around the set completely naked was too funny not to write about.

You turned the key in the lock and opened the door, letting yourself into Jai’s trailer. He’d given you the spare key a few weeks ago, when your after-work visits to his trailer became a regular occurrence. You closed the door behind you and locked it, grateful to be out of the heat and in the cool air from the A/C. Jai was still on set, the director having decided to try a few different things in the scene they were shooting, and in your opinion, he got off lucky. You, on the other hand, were done for the day, and felt like you had run a marathon. You had been put through your paces, having to scramble to change things as soon as you heard the word “cut” and try to anticipate what the director wanted to do, which was a lot harder than it looked. By the time you finished, you could feel your clothes sticking to you and you smelled like you had spent your day at the gym.

Fortunately, one of the perks of Jai’s trailer was that it had a shower. As you walked to the back of the trailer, you pulled your shirt up over your head and tossed it on the bathroom floor. Opening the shower, you reached in and turned on the water, adjusting the temperature to the right mix of hot and cold, then throwing a towel over the top of the glass so you wouldn’t have to get of the shower to get one when you finished. You stripped off the rest of your clothes, tossing them next to your shirt. Stepping into the shower, you let out a sigh of relief as the water relaxed your tense muscles. Standing under the spray, you tipped your head back, letting your hair get completely soaked, and reached for the shampoo. Flipping open the cap, you sniffed clean scent you had smelled on Jai’s hair many times, then poured some into your hand to lather into your hair, following it with conditioner when you rinsed it out. After you had finished with you head, you grabbed the shower gel to wash the rest of you. You worked up a lather across your skin, and as the scent hit your nose, you remembered all the places on Jai’s body where you had smelled it. Smiling, you moved back under the water to rinse off, enjoying the feeling of being clean. You reached for the knobs to turn the water off, but the sound of the shower door opening made you turn around to see a naked Jai with a sexy smile on his face.

“Hey,” Jai said, his eyes going directly to your breasts as he stepped in to join you, closing the door firmly.

You blushed, since this was the first time that you had seen him completely naked. Your escapades had always involved readjusting the necessary clothing out of the way, and Jai had seen a lot more of you than you had of him. Now you got to see every part of his muscular frame. His role had required him to get big, a process which had involved a lot of Russian deadlifting to pack on thirty pounds of muscle, and you felt very small as he took up most of the room in the shower, but also very feminine since you knew he would never hurt you.

“Turn around,” you said, grabbing the shower gel. “I’ll wash your back.”

Jai smiled and turned to face the showerhead. You poured gel into your hands, rubbing them together to lather, and reached up to run your fingers over his shoulders while he put his head under the spray, using his hands to scrub the makeup off his face. He let out a groan of relief as you massaged his shoulders and upper back, kneading the tension from his muscles. You ran your hands down his arms, trailing your fingers over his large biceps. You moved down his waist to his hips, letting your fingers pass close by his groin, but not touching him, a fact that didn’t escape Jai’s notice.

“Fucking tease,” he growled, but you let out a playful giggle and moved down his legs.

“Now I’ll do your front,” you said, lathering more gel on your hand.

Jai turned to face you and the gleam in his eyes told you he was going to pay you back. As you moved your hands over his chest, he pulled you closer, his large hands cupping your ass. He let his fingers trace along the valley separating your buttocks, going lower to find you already wet for him. Your breath caught as your hands ran down his stomach, because Jai was drawing an intricate pattern right at the entrance of your body, and a soft moan escaped your lips. Jai grabbed your hand and placed it on his dick, wrapping your fingers around his thick girth and guiding you to pump him. As you stroked up and down his hardening shaft, Jai pushed his knee forward, inserting a muscular thigh between your legs. His leg was hard and hairy and enticing, and you couldn’t stop yourself from dampening him with your juices as he moved it back and forth between your thighs. The lustful look in his eyes told you he was totally turned on by your uncontrollable response to him.

“Turn around,” he said thickly, practically pushing you into position, placing your hands on the shower wall and using his feet to move yours further apart. You bit your lip in anticipation of what was coming, and Jai put his hand on your hip while he used the other to guide himself to your slit. You felt his tip open you up and your pussy tightened around him, as though it wanted to challenge the invader. Jai’s hips bunched as he drove forward, insisting on his right to enter, and he filled you slowly, like he wanted to savor every inch of possession. His hand moved around to find your clit, his finger rubbing back and forth to help you relax around him, and when he felt an easing of the tension in your body, he placed his hands next to yours and slowly began to move.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” Jai groaned as he pulled back so only his tip stayed inside you, then slammed back into you, hitting your g-spot to make your toes curl.

“Shouldn’t you have been thinking about your lines?” you said breathlessly as you arched your back to take him deeper.

“How could I when you kept bending over in those cutoffs?” he said, his hands moving to squeeze your breasts, his thumbs rubbing over the peaks to harden them. “Did you wear your tightest T-shirt on purpose?”

“No,” you replied tartly, blushing all the same.

The shirt had a high neck, so you knew you hadn’t been showing any skin, but it was old, and you did put on weight in your upper body. You hadn’t thought it was particularly sexy, but with the way Jai was pounding into you, he obviously thought otherwise. Your breath came out in audible cries as your hips pressed back to grind onto his. You could feel the spray of water cooling down as the two of you energetically pushed your bodies against each other. You didn’t know who had moved where, but suddenly you were climaxing, your pussy squeezing Jai’s dick like a python while your cries bounced off the tiles. Jai fucked you through your orgasm, but his thrusts became sloppier, and soon you felt the wet warmth of his cum flooding your body. Jai squeezed your breasts tightly, groaning into your ear as he emptied himself into your core. When he was finished, he kissed you on your cheek, then slowly pulled out of you, following it with a smack on the ass. You moved under the cold water to quickly rinse off the results of your coital activity while Jai opened the shower door.

“Hey!” you said indignantly as you watched him steal your towel.

Jai laughed, wrapping the towel around his hips, then went to the cupboard to get another one as you turned off the water. You reached for it, your ears perking up as you heard a sound from the front room.

“You locked the door when you came in, right?” you asked Jai as you began toweling off.

“No one’s gonna come in here, love,” Jai said as he sauntered out of the bathroom.

You were continuing to dry yourself when you heard it: an “Oh, shit!” followed by the sound of running.

You quickly wrapped the towel around yourself and came out of the bathroom into an empty trailer. Your eyes went directly to the towel lying on the floor, then to the trailer door swinging shut in the breeze, while your ears picked up the shouts from people outside. Going over to the window, you peeked through the blinds to see what was going on. Your eyes almost popped out of your head as you saw a completely naked Jai chasing the director around the set.

“Baby-Jesus-Baby-Jesus-Baby-Jesus,” you prayed rapidly as you continued watching, “PLEASE do not let me get fired over this.”

You chewed your fingernail as you mentally debated whether to get dressed and slip out quietly while everyone’s attention was focused on the hijinks on set. You were about to go retrieve your clothes when Jai came back to the trailer, a big smile on his face.

“Now, where were we?” he asked, and you could see the sexy gleam was back in his eyes.

He stripped your towel from you, tossing it aside so it joined his on the floor, then pulled you over to the table, his lips coming down to brush against yours as he squeezed your breast. Your hand wrapped around his dick and you gave him a couple of pumps before he eased you back on to the table. Holding your legs far apart, Jai slid his partial erection inside you. Your breath caught as he moved, the sensation of him growing and hardening in your pussy causing you to arch your back while he thrust deep to brush your g-spot. You did your best to work your hips on him, not an easy task when he had your legs over his arms so he could adjust the angle of his penetration. Your moan of satisfaction was cut short by the sound of the trailer door opening yet again.

“Hey, yo, Jai…,” one of his co-stars said, coming into the trailer, but stopping short at the scene in front of him.

“Not now, mate,” Jai tossed out over his shoulder, not slowing his thrusts, and the wide-eyed intruder beat a hasty retreat, slamming the door shut behind him.

You closed your eyes and groaned, partially from what Jai was doing to your body, but mostly from the realization that your affair with him was now going to be all over the set within the next fifteen minutes. You pushed it out of your mind, telling yourself you would deal with it later, and tilted your hips, letting Jai’s next stroke pull you back into the erotic haze that had been briefly disrupted. Soon you were reaching the peak again as he slammed into your throbbing pussy. Jai let go of your legs and grabbed your breasts, roughly massaging them while he pounded back and forth. You looked up at him to see his face a study in ecstasy as his cum splashed into your satisfied cunt.

“Stay,” you said lazily after he shifted within you as though to pull out, your thighs tightening around his hips to keep him in place. “I want to feel you get hard again.”

Jai laughed, the sound rumbling in his chest and turning you on all over again. “I need a beer after all that work,” he said, easing himself from your clinging warmth. “Besides, we both know I have no trouble cracking a fat for you.”

You kept your eyes on his perfectly formed ass while he went over to the minifridge and retrieved a bottle of lager, twisting the top off. He took a sip as he walked back to you, stopping at the door, and you smiled when you heard the lock slide into place. You closed your legs, remembering what happened whenever the two of you mixed beer and sex, and let your eyelids flutter as you enjoyed the afterglow.

At least until you felt the splash of beer hitting your chest. You squealed at the sensation of the cold liquid against your skin, and wanted to cuss at him for doing that, but he closed his lips around your nipple, sucking hard and using his tongue to make the tip form into a tight little bud. Your fingers wove through his hair as he teased the peak, your back arching when he moved on to the other one, bringing it to the same hardened state as its twin. Lifting his head, he poured a trail of beer down the length of your body, using his tongue to lick it off your skin. Moving back between your legs, he knelt and poured the bottle between your folds. You gasped at the sensation of the cold liquid running over your clit and into Jai’s mouth. Setting the bottle down, he slid his fingers into your pussy, stroking as his tongue flicked back and forth over your clit.

“Fuck, Jai,” was all you could moan out loudly, your breath coming out in heavy pants as he sucked your little nub into his mouth, his fingers pressing against your g-spot. You could feel another orgasm approaching and Jai could feel it too, with your walls fluttering around his digits. He stroked faster and at the same time sucked harder, and pleasure exploded through your body as you climaxed, your pussy spasming around his fingers as he worked you through it, drinking in the sight of your passion.

“You got me all sticky,” you said when you finally regained the ability to think and speak.

”Guess this means we need another shower,” Jai replied, amusement and lust thick in his voice.

The two of you returned to the shower, but this time it was Jai who was against the tile wall as you knelt in front of him, sliding his thick organ into your mouth. Jai’s hands gripped your head, his hips surging forward to meet your lips as they moved to press an “O” at the base of his shaft, easily gliding down your throat to fill it. You hummed your appreciation of his impressive dick, enjoying his groans of satisfaction, and you kept going until you heard one final groan before Jai’s cum poured onto your tongue.

Who would've thought getting cleaning could be so dirty?


	4. The House Bunny

You slammed the door of your truck shut, then walked toward the steps to the front door, the package held tightly in front of you as though it were a shield. You looked up at the stark white walls of the modernist beach house, all rectangles and geometric shapes jutting out from its rock foundation with breathtaking views of the Pacific Ocean. You shielded your eyes from the sun beginning to set as you approached, asking yourself just how you found yourself walking to Jai’s rental house.

The easy answer was that you were bringing him the package that had been delivered to the set earlier today. It was Jai’s day off, so he wasn’t there to receive it. You offered to take it to him, saying that his place was on your way home, even though it was significant detour. The director and his assistant had exchanged a look, but gave you the package anyway, and you drove along the beautiful southern California coastline on your way to deliver it to Jai.

The difficult answer was more complicated. You and Jai had been fucking each other for the past three months and while there were no promises of anything beyond the end of filming, you couldn’t help yourself from wanting more of him. You were addicted to the feeling of his body on yours, the way he filled your pussy to the breaking point, the pounding rhythm of his that sent you into the stratosphere every single time, the rough growls in your ear as he enjoyed your soaking cunt, and the wet warmth of his cum drenching you intimately. You loved all of it and you didn’t want it to stop when filming ended. You wanted to fuck him all the time, to be the one he always reached for to satisfy his hungry dick, and even though you knew you should feel shame for not keeping it professional and instead being a total cock-slut for him, you didn’t care.

Bracing yourself, you knocked on the front door. You held your breath as you heard footsteps coming to answer, gripping the package tightly, and then the door opened to reveal Jai, a cigar in his mouth and a glass of scotch in his hand. He looked you up and down, then stepped back, opening the door wider, and inclining his head for you to enter. You followed him in to the living room area, letting your eyes wander over the impeccably tailored shirt and trousers he was wearing, and it popped back into your head that he’d mentioned that he had a GQ photoshoot to go to. You had to admit he looked sexy as hell in those clothes, and your pussy got wet just thinking about stripping them off him.

”Do you want a drink?” he asked, going over to the bar.

”I’ll have whatever you’re having,” you replied, already intoxicated with thoughts of what you wanted to do to him. You watched him pour a double scotch on the rocks and bring it over to you.

”This came for you,” you told him, handing him the package in exchange for the drink.

Jai took the package over to the dining room table while you went over to the sliding glass door, admiring the spectacular view of the ocean shimmering with gold flecks from the sinking sun. Drinking from your glass, you envied him for having this beautiful vista whenever he woke up or went to bed. You could almost make believe that this was your own personal dream house, complete with Jai’s Ken to your Barbie. You heard a box being opened and turned around to see him turning over the flaps, smiling down at whatever it was that you had delivered.

”Did your lime green booty shorts arrive safely?” you quipped, taking another sip of your drink.

Jai’s laugh was roughened by the scotch and cigar smoke, but that didn’t make it any less sexy. Looking over at you, he picked he picked up his cigar from the ashtray.

“Take your clothes off,” he told you, bringing it mouth, the tip glowing as he inhaled.

The erotic promise in his eyes was all you needed to put down your glass and grab your denim jacket to pull it off your shoulders, tossing it on the floor. Your hands ruched the skirt of your sundress and you pulled it up and over your head, letting fall on top of your jacket. You were a little embarrassed that your basic bra and panties were different colors. If you had known this morning that you were going to end up at Jai’s house, you would’ve put on a sexier matching set for him. But Jai didn’t seem to care, his attention firmly fixed on your bountifully sized breasts as the bra slipped down your arms on onto the floor. You slid your panties down your legs, stepping out of them so all you were left in was your high heeled sandals.

Taking another puff on his cigar, he beckoned you forward to the table. You walked over to him, your heels sounding like overlong dog claws as you crossed the hardwood floor. When you stood next to him, Jai opened his mouth, letting the smoke waft upward, and you smelled the warm, spicy scent of the rum-soaked Cuban tobacco, heat pooling between your thighs. Jai’s hand went to the small of your back, urging you forward to lay on your belly across the table. Taking your full hips in both hands, he positioned them so that your clit rested on the edge of the table, ready to get smashed with his strokes. You bit your lip and shivered with anticipation when you heard him pull his zipper down, and soon you felt his bulbous cockhead working into your pussy. You smiled when his tip sank into your creaminess, but it vanished when he pulled out completely. He entered you again, opening you a little more thoroughly, then pulled back out again. This time your hips moved backwards, trying to recapture what they had lost. Jai’s hands gripped your hips tightly and moved them back into position, holding you firmly in place as he repeated the process, sinking a little further inside you each time, then sliding back out.

”Jai,” you whimpered, not sure how much more of his sensual teasing you could take. “Please.”

”I know,” Jai said thickly, pulling back yet again. “I know what you want. And I’m going to give it to you.” With that, his rigid shaft tunneled back into you until he was pressing against your cervix. Still holding your hips in place, he fucked you slowly, making you feel every inch of him as he stroked in and out of your completely drenched sheath. You were mewling like a kitten, wanting him to go faster, but he just kept the steady pace, plunging deep into your core

”Are you curious to see what I got you?” he asked, pairing the question with a stroke that smacked your g-spot at the same time the table smashed your clit.

You nodded, unable to speak due to the overwhelming pleasure coursing through you. It had never occurred to you that Jai would get you something. Never stopping his pace, he reached into the box and pulled out a chain, placing it next to you. Next came a pair of clamps, followed by a pair of handcuffs, an unusual looking stopper, and a dildo that, while not as big as Jai, was still big enough to get you off. When he placed the bottle of lube next to the dildo, your eyes widened as the realization finally hit you.

 _Jai had bought you sex toys._ Nobody had ever gotten you anything like this, and you certainly had never bought yourself any of these items. But Jai buying them for you was a total turn on, and you flexed your hips back to rub your ass against him, earning you a growl of appreciation from him.

As he was thrusting, Jai traced a finger down your spine to the valley separating your cheeks. “Have you done anal before?” he asked when his finger came to stop at the small hole, and you shook your head no. “A virgin ass, then. Lucky me.”

The thought of giving Jai a virginity you didn’t even know you had made you go weak in the knees, and you were grateful for the table holding you up. You felt him spread the cool lube around your hole, then insert the tip of his index finger. Keeping the same slow and steady rhythm he was using in your cunt, he moved his finger a little deeper with each stroke, letting you adjust to having him back there. When he felt you relax around him, he introduced another finger, repeating the same pattern of depth and stroke, waiting until you relaxed again to insert a third. He pressed your hips down against the table at the same time as he thrust powerfully into you. The simultaneous stimulation of your clit and your g-spot caused you to orgasm, your walls clenching around the rock-hard shaft that had brought you so much pleasure. Your breath came out in ragged pants as you came down from your high, and you rested your head against the polished table, raising it again when you felt Jai pulling out of you.

”You didn’t finish,” you protested, looking over your shoulder at him.

”Oh, I will,” he said, sliding the dildo into your throbbing pussy, then lifting you back onto your feet. “I’m going to come in that pretty little ass of yours.” He wrapped the chain around your waist, then attached it to the dildo. Grabbing the lube, he held out his hand. “Shall we?” he asked, nodding toward the sliding glass door.

You let him lead you out onto the balcony that was bathed in a golden glow from the sunset, your ability to walk hampered by the artificial phallus between your legs, and over to the wide iron swing chair, sitting you down and spreading your legs far apart. You watched him apply lube to himself, stroking to coat evenly, suddenly becoming nervous. Jai’s fully engorged dick was much bigger than the fingers he’d used to work your ass earlier, and you weren’t sure how he was going to fit as he pushed against your tight hole.

”Um, Jai,” you said hesitantly, holding your breath as the pressure increased and you felt your body start to give way.

”Head’s always the worst part,” Jai said reassuringly as his rotund crown expanded your opening for its entry. “Once it’s in, you’ll be fine.” His hips drove forward, pushing the rest of his tip into you, then held still for you to relax around him. “Better?”

You nodded, and he thrust deeper into you. You weren’t sure what to expect from your first time, but it certainly wasn’t the small arc of piss that shot out from you. It happened again with the second thrust, and you realized that your position left you no ability to control your bladder. You flushed with embarrassment, but Jai was undeterred, increasing his thrusts to go as far into your ass as he could.

”So fucking tight,” he growled, not discouraged by the sprinkler going off between your legs, and the swing began to move under his assault. “Should’ve known your ass would be as good as your cunt.”

The glide of the swing made the dildo shift back and forth inside you. You let out a loud moan as it brushed your g-spot, forced into contact by Jai’s movements. Your body felt completely stuffed, yet you found yourself enjoying the act, lifting your hips to get more friction. Jai gave it to you, and you quickly found another orgasm, your pussy squeezing the hell out of the dildo while your bladder finally finished the waterworks. Jai looked down the length of your body, satisfied with the erotic mess he’d made of you.

”Here’s to that pretty little ass of yours,” he said roughly, groaning as his dick erupted inside you, and you felt his cum coat your back channel.

He slowly and gently eased himself out of your body, then undid the chain and removed the dildo. Helping you stand, he pulled you into his arms, his mouth coming down on yours for a claiming kiss. He grabbed your ass to pull you flush against him, letting out a soft chuckle at your whimper of protest.

”Let’s go to bed, shall we?” he whispered, his nose nuzzling yours.

You nodded, and with one last look at the dusky vista, the two of you padded through the house to the master suite, ready to enjoy the rest of your evening.


End file.
